


Marriage? Yeah Right; It’s Sirius Black We’re Talking About.

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Marriage Contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: End of 5th Year; One Reason Why Sirius Black Needed To Leave
Kudos: 6





	Marriage? Yeah Right; It’s Sirius Black We’re Talking About.

_**Marriage? Yeah Right; It’s Sirius Black We’re Talking About.** _

Sirius Black storms to his room.Sixteen, fresh out of fifth year, and expecting an owl of his OWLs to be arriving any minute. His mother’ll know about his Muggle Studies class. She wouldn’t approve.

He didn’t get to say goodbye to his friends and his owl was caged by his father as soon as he stepped into the door. They’re taking a bigger control of his life.

Sirius falls back onto the bed. The pictures of naked muggle women don’t catch his attention like they should. They’re there to piss off his parents.

“Sirius Orion Black!” The screeching voice of his mother makes him sit up as soon as he lays back, “Get back down here!”

Sirius heads down there, stomping the entire way down the steps. He finds his mother holding a book in her hands; it’s the pureblood anthology. His eyes widen, he knows what this means.

“No!” Sirius exclaims, “I’m not getting married!”

“You’re up next.” His mother hisses, “You have forty eight hours. Make yourself a list. I’m expecting it.”

Sirius snatches the book out of her hands. It’s heavy, but he knows it has dwindled substantially over centuries. He’s heading back up the steps, stomping the entire way up.

Once his door is shut, he takes the book and throws it towards his biggest mirror. It shatters, but he doesn’t care about the punishment or bad luck associated with his actions. He’s not getting married nor is he going to listen to a damn thing Walburga says to him anymore. He’s not her puppet anymore.


End file.
